Haras' Tribute to the Fallen
by Haras Railfcm
Summary: My poetry tribute to all those who have died in the entire HP series.
1. Lily and James Potter

**Hello everyone. As many of you know, I am usually a romance writer. However, my sadness is so great in both the ending of the Harry Potter series and the many deaths in the seven books, one in particular, that I had to write this tribute. I hope you enjoy it. Obviously you enjoy poetry, or you would have not clicked the poetry filter. **

**The format for each of the 14 tributes is simple. I have used quotes from the original books by J. K. Rowling. The first quote, or group of quotes is the first time we hear of the character. The only excpetion to this is this first one, because I felt the quote I chose was better suited. Then comes the poem, followed by the character's death scene. As I said, there are 14 tributes to 13 different characters. I chose only good characters, as well as ones that I knew enough about to feel enough emotion to put into a poem. I have used 9 different poetry forms, which I will explain before each poem.**

**The format for this tribute is the frequently used AB form. Or, in simpler terms, the rhyming poem. I also have one more note to add, and that is that this entire tribute is meant to be read straight through, so you can feel the emotions I felt as I wrote it. I hope that you start here and finish with the 14th poem. **

**Thank you, and I would appreciate if if after you read it, that you reviewed and commented on each poem. Please don't be too hard. These cam straight from my heart, and some are very meaningful to me.**

**Haras  
**

* * *

Haras' Tribute to the Fallen

By Haras Railfcm

"_A woman, standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him and waving. He reached out a hand and felt the air behind him. If she was really there, he'd touch her, their reflections were so close together, but he felt only air- she and the others existed only in the mirror. _

_She was a very pretty woman. She had dark red hair and her eyes- her eyes are just like mine__, Harry thought, edging a little closer to the glass. Bright green- exactly the same shape, but then he noticed she was crying. Smiling, but crying at the same time. The tall, thin, black-haired man standing next to her put his arm around her. He wore glasses, and his hair was very untidy. It stuck up at the back, just as Harry's did._

_Harry was so close to the mirror now that his nose was nearly touching that of his reflection._

_"__Mum?" he whispered, "Dad?"_

-PS, Ch. 12, "_The Mirror of Eserid"_

Lily and James Potter

"Proud Parents_"_

Lily and James Potter- who would have guessed?

The girl who despised James so would love him the best?

They put aside their differences and ended up together

Lily and James got married, for worse or for better.

And then they were blessed, with the gift of a son,

One who would grow up and kill the Dark One.

Young Harry would face hardships, and gain friends and allies,

He would work toward his goals, and ignore all the lies.

And as he grew up, no matter how old,

Harry missed his parents, and would give all his gold

To see them alive once more, just once.

And although he could not, we are sure of this:

Lily and James would be proud, and are surely missed!

"_He was over the threshold as James came sprinting into the hall. It was easy, too easy, he had not even picked up his wand…._

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_Hold him off, without a wand in his hand!…He laughed before casting the curse…._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit up the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glare like lighting rods, and James Potter fell like a marionette whose strings were cut…"_

"_At the sight of him, she dropped her son into the crib behind her and threw her arms wide, as if this would help, as if in shielding him from sight she hoped to be chosen instead…._

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Step aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now."_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

"_This is my last warning-"_

"_Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy….Not Harry! Not Harry! Please- I'll do anything-"_

"_Stand aside. Stand aside girl!"_

_He could have forced her away from the crib, but it seemed more prudent to finish them all…._

_The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband."_

-DH, Ch. 17, "_Bathilda's Secret_"


	2. Cedric Diggory

**This tribute is done in the 5W's format. Each stanza addresses one thing-**

**Title**

**Who**

**When **

**Where**

**What**

**Why**_  
_

* * *

_"They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"_

_Angelina, Alicia, and Katie suddenly giggled._

"_What?" said Wood, frowning at this lighthearted behavior._

"_He's that tall, good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina._

"_Strong and silent," said Katie, and they started to giggle again."_

-POS, Ch. 9, "_Grim Defeat_"

Cedric Diggory

"The 'Spare' "

Cedric Diggory

A time meant to be full of celebrations, now a dark, mournful night.

In a dark, lonesome graveyard, far away from the crowds of supporters.

Two words and a green light, stopping a life that held so much promise, and was filled with kindness and courtesy 'til the very end.

All because he was "the spare".

"_From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "_Kill the spare._"_

_A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "_Avada Kedavra!_"_

_A blast of green light blazed though Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes._

_Cedric was lying spread-eagled on the ground beside him. He was dead._

_For a second that contained an eternity, Harry stared into Cedric's face, at his open gray eyes, blank and expressionless as the windows of a deserted house, at his half-open mouth, with looked slightly surprised."_

-GOF, Ch. 32, "_Flesh, Blood, and Bone_"


	3. Sirius Black

**A cinquain consists of 5 lines-**

**Noun**

**2 adjectives describing the noun**

**3 -ing verbs describing the noun**

**Statement about noun**

**Repeat the noun**

* * *

_"He helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report about an escaped convict:_

_"…__The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."_

"_No need to tell us _he's_ no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!"_

_He shot a nasty look sideways at harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon. Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed."_

-CoS, Ch. 2, "_Aunt Marge's Big Mistake_"

Sirius Black

"The _Real_ Godfather"

Sirius Black

Order member, fugitive

Fighting, advising, Shape-shifting

Willing to risk everything for Harry's safety

Sirius Black

_"He saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of light: He was laughing at her. "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, thought he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore turned to the dais too._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch…._

_And Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god-father's wasted, once- handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though a in high wind and then fell back into place."_

-OoP, Ch. 35, "_Beyond the Veil_"


	4. Dumbledore

**Free verse has no rhyme. It comes easiest to me. **

* * *

"…_an he'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had, Albus Dumbled-"_

-PS, Ch. 3, "_The Keeper of the Keys_"

"_Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore._

"_So _this_ is Dumbledore!" said Harry."_

-PS, Ch. 6, "_The Journey from Platform 9 ¾"_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

"Gone, But Never Completely"

What can one say about Albus Dumbledore?

To some he was a friend, others

a teacher, ally, confidant, father-figure,

or even a guiding light.

On the outside he appeared to be just an old wizard,

But on the inside, more was going on

Than could ever be comprehended.

He figured out and knew almost exactly what would happen.

He helped others along so that everything would turn out well in the end.

Dumbledore only let people know what they needed to,

And always provided when help was called for.

He had his weaknesses, proving that he was truly only human,

But to those who looked up to him,

This only made him greater.

So how does one describe Albus Dumbledore?

He was truly the world's greatest wizard.

Without him, Harry and his friends would never have made it.

Thank you Dumbledore, for never truly leaving.

"_Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was a revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face._

"_Severus…please…"_

_Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore._

"Avada Kedavra!_"_

_A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. For a split second, he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backward, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight."_

-HBP, Ch. 27, "_The Lightning Struck Tower_"


	5. Hedwig

**A Haiku has no rhyme, and 3 lines-**

**5 syllables, then 7, then 5 again.  
**

* * *

_"Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing."_

-PS, Ch. 5, _"Diagon Alley"  
_

"_He had decided to call her Hedwig, a name he had found in _A History of Magic_."_

-PS, Ch. 6, _"Journey from Platform 9 ¾"_

Hedwig

"Cherished"

Snow-white bird of grace

Full of cunning and spirit

Gone in an instant

"_Hedwig's cage, the Firebolt, and his rucksack slipped between his knees-_

"_No- Hedwig!"_

_The broomstick spun to earth, but he just managed to seize the straps of his rucksack and the top of the cage as the motorbike swung to the right way up again. A second's relief, and then another burst of green light. The owl screeched and fell to the floor of the cage._

"_No- NO!"_

_The motorbike zoomed forward; Harry glimpsed hooded Death Eaters scattering as Hagrid blasted through their circle._

"_Hedwig- _Hedwig_-"_

_But the owl lay motionless and pathetic as a toy on the floor of her cage."_

-DH, Ch. 4, _"The Seven Potters"_


	6. Mad Eye Moody

**This is another 5 W's poem.**

* * *

"_Arthur, you know Mad-Eye," said Mr. Diggory's head, rolling its eyes again. "Someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wandering around somewhere, covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye- he's had it-"_

-GoF, Ch. 11, _"Aboard the Hogwarts Express"_

"_A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak."… "He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teacher's table._

_A dull _clunk_ had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had seen before. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was non too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. _

_One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side, quite independently of the normal eye- and then it rolled over, pointing into the back of the man's head, so that all they could see was whiteness."_

-GoF, Ch. 12, _"The Triwizard Tournament"_

Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody

"Fallen Warrior"

Mad-Eye Moody, the Auror and Order Member

On a dark night, during what turned out to be his final mission

Up high. High in the sky. So far up. Away from the safe ground. Too high to survive a fall.

With a curse he fell to his doom, dying the best way- doing what he loved.

Because he did whatever it took to protect Harry

"_Mrs. Weasley ran forward, but the hug Bill bestowed upon her was perfunctory. Looking directly at his father, he said, "Mad-Eye's dead."_

_Nobody spoke, nobody moved. Harry felt as though something inside him was falling, falling thought the earth, leaving him forever._

"_We saw it," said Bill; Fleur nodded, tear tracks glittering on her cheeks in the light from the kitchen window. "It happened just after we broke out of the circle: Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north too. Voldemort- he can fly- went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backward off his broom and- there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had half a dozen of them on our tail-"_

-DH, Ch. 5, _"Fallen Warrior"_


	7. Dobby

**This is another free verse.**

* * *

"_The little creature on the bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls."… "The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg- holes."_

-CoS, Ch. 2, _"Dobby's Warning"_

Dobby

"A Free Elf"

When Harry first saw and met this unique house elf,

He would never have believed you if you told him what was to come:

That this little creature would seemingly try to kill him,

In the attempts to actually save his life;

That this creature with "bat-like ears" would save him from Lucius Malfoy,

And be ever grateful to Harry for his freedom;

That this creature with "bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls" would help him with the Triwizard Tournament

By giving him gillyweed;

That this creature wearing an old pillowcase would find the headquarters of the D.A.,

A place that would be a refuge and final full gathering of allies in the end.

That this one day free elf would save the lives of Harry and friends,

And die after they were all safe?

Who would expect so much from one so small?

Dobby was a remarkable elf, and never strayed from his loyalty to Harry

To the very end.

"_He looked around. The little elf stood feet from him. _

"_DOBBY!"_

_The elf swayed slightly, stars reflected in his wide, shining eyes. Together, he and Harry looked down at the silver hilt of the knife protruding from the elf's heaving chest._

"_Dobby- no- HELP!" Harry bellowed toward the cottage, toward the people moving there. "HELP!"_

_He did not know or care whether they were wizards or Muggles, friends or foes; all he cared about was that a dark stain was spreading across Dobby's front, and that he had stretched out his thin arms to Harry with a look of supplication. Harry caught him and laid him sideways on the cool grass._

"_Dobby, no, don't die, don't die-"_

_The elf's eyes found him, and his lips trembles with the effort to form the words._

"_Harry…Potter…"_

_And then with a little shudder the elf became quite still, and his eyes were nothing more than great glassy orbs, sprinkles with light from the stars they could not see."_

-DH, Ch. 23, _"Malfoy Manor"_

"_It was like sinking into an old nightmare; for an instant Harry knelt again beside Dumbledore's body at the foot of the tallest tower in Hogwarts, but in reality he was staring at a tiny body curled upon the grass, pierced by Bellatrix's silver knife. Harry's voice was still saying, "Dobby…_Dobby_…" even though he knew that the elf had gone where he could not call him back."_

-DH, Ch. 24, _"The Wandmaker"_


	8. Ted Tonks

**This poem is a Tanka, which is the non-traditional form of a Haiku. You must use as few words as possible to portray as much emotion as possible. **

* * *

"_A fair-haired, big-bellied man was watching Harry anxiously._

"_Hagrid's fine, son," said the man, "the wife's seeing to him now. How are you feeling? Anything else broken? I've fixed your ribs, your tooth, and your arm. I'm Ted, by the way, Ted Tonks- Dora's father."_

-DH, Ch. 5, _"Fallen Warrior"_

Ted Tonks

"In the Blink of an Eye"

Kind, fatherly man

Tonk's dad

Helped so much

Here, then gone

"_It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."_

_Harry felt a sick, swooping in his belly. He, Ron, and Hermione gazed at one another in horror."_

-DH, Ch. 22, _"The Deathly Hallows"_


	9. Fred Weasley

**The hardest death for me. I am still hurt deeply by it. More than you know. I cried while writing this. This tribute is very special, and so I used the hardest form of poetry I know- a Sestina.**

**First you pick 6 words. Each of the 6 stanzas of 6 lines each must end in one of the 6 words. The word cannot be in the same line more than once. For example, if one of my chosen words is "friend" and the first line of the first stanza ends in "friend", I cannot use "friend" again in that stanza, or to end the first line of any of the other stanzas. The seventh stanza contains all 6 words in 2 lines. This site won't let me have seperate stanzas, so just remember that each stanza, besides the last, has 6 lines. **

**It is quite hard to do, but displays your emotions in ways you would have never thought of.**

**And yes, I still love him very much.  
**

* * *

"_The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming hair."… _

"_Fred, you next," the plump woman said._

"_I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell_ I'm George?"_

"_Sorry, George, dear."_

_"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone- but how had he done it?"_

-PS, Ch. 6, _"The Journey from Platform 9 ¾"_

Fred Weasley

"And a Second Later, He Was Gone"

Oh to hear that laugh!

To see that flaming red hair

Of George's twin.

Of all those who died, it had to be Fred!

A second was the difference that ended his life.

And all we are left with is the memory of his face.

The memory of a face

Always filled with a laugh.

Oh those two, George and Fred!

How they loved life!

How each loved his twin,

Who looked exactly like him, with his flaming red hair.

What will George do now without his twin?

There is now only George, no more Fred.

Together they made the world laugh,

Those two Weasleys with their flaming red hair.

One could always tell by looking at their faces,

That they wanted to make the most out of life.

And each lived life

To it's fullest. They stared it in the face,

Threw back their head of red hair,

And laughed.

Both George and Fred

Knew how to have fun with their twin.

In their shop, you'd just look for the hair,

And you'd find one who could tell you the funniest joke of your life,

Or give you a telescope that would blacken your face.

Never to be found without his twin,

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was the pride of George and Fred.

And now he is gone, my dear, beloved Fred.

George is left without an ear and his twin.

He ended life

With a smile on his face,

His flaming red hair,

And a laugh.

We all miss Fred, a twin who knew how to laugh.

We will always remember his face, red hair, and love of life.

"_Fred and Percy had just backed into view, both of them dueling masked and hooded men._

"_Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy,"… "Did I mention I'm resigning?"_

"_You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells."… "Fred looked at Percy with glee._

"_You actually _are_ joking Perce…. I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"_

_The air exploded."… "And in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart…"_

… "_Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms: He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them-"… "Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life…._

_And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood._

"_No- no- no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!"_

_And Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face."_

-DH, Ch. 21, _"The Battle of Hogwarts"_

"_The world had ended, so why had the battle not ceased, the castle fallen silent in horror, and every combatant laid down the their arms? Harry's mind was in free fall, spinning out of control, unable to grasp the impossibility, because Fred Weasley could not be dead, the evidence of all his senses must be lying-"_

-DH, Ch. 32, _"The Elder Wand"_


	10. Severus Snape

**This is a form of poetry commenly used among school children-and acrostic. The first letter of each line spells out a word or name.**

* * *

"_Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin._

_It happened very suddenly. The hooked-nose teacher looked past Quirrell's turban straight into Harry's eyes- and a sharp, hot pain shot across the scar on Harry's forehead."… "Harder to shake off was the feeling Harry had gotten from the teacher's look- a feeling that he didn't like Harry at all."_

-PS, Ch. 7, _"The Sorting Hat"_

Severus Snape

"The Half-Blood Prince"

Snape, the Potions teacher, whom nearly

Everyone despised. Little did they know he kept a

Very deep secret, the only one who

Ever knew was Dumbledore, who

Readily helped Snape and was extremely

Understanding. No one ever guessed that Snape was a

Spy.

Snape was hated for killing Dumbledore, but

Nobody knew is was part of the plan,

And in the end the slimy

Professor would prove to be a hero for

Everyone.

"_And then Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than tell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue._

"Kill._"_

_There was a terrible scream. Harry saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push to enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor._

"_I regret it," said Voldemort coldly."…_

"_When the flash was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Harry's robes slackened._

"_Look…at...me…" he whispered._

_The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depth of the dark pain seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more."_

-DH, Ch. 32, _"The Elder Wand"_


	11. Remus Lupin

**This is a Cinquain as well. I chose this character to have the other Cinquain because of his friendship with Sirius, who has a Cinquain**.

* * *

"_This had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window."… "The stranger was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray._

"_Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking the seats farthest away from the window._

"_Professor R. J. Lupin," whispered Hermione at once._

"_How d'you know that?"_

"_It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack over the man's head, where there was a small, battered case held together with a large quantity of neatly knotted string. The name _Professor R. J. Lupin_ was stamped across one corner in peeling letters."_

-PoA, Ch. 5,_ "The Dementor"_

Remus J. Lupin

"Misunderstood"

Lupin

Brave, Intelligent

Teaching, Fighting, Suffering

Gone without a death scene

Lupin

"_As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred: Remus…"_

-DH, Ch. 33, _"The Prince's Tale"_


	12. Nymphadora Tonks

**One of my favorite characters, along with Fred and Luna. At least Luna didn't die too.**

**A Haiku.**

* * *

"_Why are we all standing in the dark?" said a third voice, this one completely unfamiliar, a woman's. "_Lumos._"… "Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," said the witch who was holding her lit wand aloft. She looked the youngest there: she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"_

-OoP, Ch. 3, _"The Advance Guard"_

Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin

"Changes"

Brand new bride and mum

Don't call her "Nymphadora"

Metamorphagus

"…_and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful- looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling."_

-DH, Ch. 33, _"The Prince's Tale"_


	13. Colin Creevey

**A Tanka for the last death. **

* * *

"_A very small, mousy-haired boy had been called forward to place the hat on his head."_

-CoS, Ch. 5, _"The Whomping Willow"_

_"Looking up, he saw the very small, mousy-haired boy he'd seen trying on the Sorting Hat last night staring at Harry as though transfixed. He was clutching what looked like an ordinary Muggle camera, and the moment Harry looked at him, he went bright red._

_"__All right, Harry? I'm- I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly, taking a tentative step forward. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think- would it be all right if- can I have a picture?" he said, raising the camera hopefully._

"_A picture?" Harry repeated blankly._

"_So I can prove I've met you," said Colin Creevey eagerly, edging further forward."_

-CoS, Ch. 6, _"Gildroy Lockhart"_

Colin Creevey

"So Young"

Brave, little warrior

Admired Harry

Fought and died

To protect his hero

"_Then Neville nearly walked into him. He was one half of a pair that was carrying a body from the grounds. Harry glanced down and felt another dull blow to his stomach: Colin Creevey, thought underage, must have sneaked back just as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had done. He was tiny in death."_

-DH, Ch. 34, _"The Forest Again"_


	14. Life and Death

**My last tribute, with the first and last sentences of the series.**

**A Diamond poem, used to portray opposites (It gets its name from its shape)-**

**Noun**

**2 Adjectives**

**3 -ing Words**

**4 Nouns**

**3 -ing Words**

**2 Adjectives**

**Noun**

* * *

"_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much."_

-PS, Ch. 1, _"The Boy Who Lived"_

Life and Death

"Beginning and End"

Life

Happy, Joyful

Living, Breathing, Enjoying

Birth, Growth, End, Heartache

Stopping, Breaking

Empty, Cruel

Death

"_All was well."_

-DH, Epilogue, _"Nineteen Years Later"_


End file.
